Broken
by Shiek 2
Summary: Tyler is raped by Chase and Reid has to help him recover. Will he be able to heal the broken Tyler or will Tyler ever be the same? Written for blazingfire03. SLASH!Don't like don't read. Pairings: ReidTyler, onesided ChaseTyler and possible PogueCaleb.
1. Chapter 1

M'kay. This is a story I wrote for blazingfire03. Hope you enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

Reid glanced around wearily for the source of the sense of forboding he had been feeling all day. Everytime he was near Tyler he felt a strong sense of dread and fear, as if something bad was going to happen to the youngest Covenant member. He was looking the younger boy because he hadn't seen him since lunch break and they had the same afternoon classes together. Reid was slightly worried because Tyler rarely skipped, the only time he did it was when the blonde bad boy managed to drag him along. He had asked around and no-one knew where the brunette had disappeared to. As Reid stepped outside he noticed the clouds in the sky were swelling as if rain would burst from them at any given moment. He searched the grounds for Tyler, even when the clouds finally released their water and unloaded torrents of water onto him. He came to the edge of the school grounds, near the entrace of the woods that surrounded Spencer Academy, and spotted something that caught his eye, Tyler's school bag. He would recognize the worn school bag that belonged to the brunette anywhere. He hurried over to it and picked it up noticing that most of the contents had been spilled out onto the ground. He could make out faint footprints that the rain hadn't washed out yet do to the tall oaks around him. He quickly followed them hoping they would lead him to Tyler.

**o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-**

Tyler groaned loudly, and tried to move his beaten and injured body. He quickly froze when he heard loud footsteps hurrying towards him. _"Oh God! He's not back for more is he?" _ Tyler thought, panicking slightly. He curled himself into a tight ball, trembling with terror. His fear grew as heard the footsteps come to a halt in front of his curled form.

"Oh God, what the hell happened to you Tyler?" A familar voice asked him. He looked up slightly to see Reid looking down at him with concerned eyes. He sat there completely shocked and dumbfounded as to how to answer the blonde's question. Reid knelt down beside him and reached out tentatively placing a reassuring hand on the shaking boys bare back. It was obvious to Reid what had happened to Tyler as tears started to fall freely from his eyes. He pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace and lifted him into his arms as gently as he could. Tyler buried his face into the crook of Reid's neck and began to sob freely.

"Shh, it's okay Baby boy. We'll get you back to the dorms and get you cleaned up and then I'll find out who did this to you and kick their ass." Reid said not even bothering to hide the anger he felt at the bastard who had done this to Tyler. Tyler whispered something in between his sobs.

"What was that Tyler?" Reid asked.

"It was Chase. Chase did this to me." Tyler whispered brokenly. Reid stared at him wide-eyed and watched as Tyler was dragged down into the depths of unconsciousness.

**A/N: **Okay. I know that was short and I'm sorry. Hope you liked it blazingfire03! If not I can always try again. Thanks a bunch for reading, please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Updating!! YAY!! Bustin out the Green Day and Papa Roach music for my writing groove! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant, SO wish I did though. :-)

Reid's face was set in a deep frown as he started carrying the unconscious boy back to the dorms. As if the clouds were mourning the tragedy that had occured, rain had burst forth blanketing Reid as soon as Tyler blacked out. In order to keep Tyler from suffering anymore he took off his coat and shirt, putting the shirt on Tyler's bare torso and wrapping the younger boy in his oversized coat. Reid bent over the precious bundle in his arms as much as possible to try and shield Tyler from the rain, he knew he was making himself prone to sickness, but Tyler was the only thing that mattered to him.

He was back at the dorm room they shared in what seemed like seconds, Using to get there faster. He quickly entered the room and set Tyler on his bed, hurrying to the bathroom to find a towel to dry the slightly wet boy off with. Once that was done and Tyler was completely dry, Reid took in his full condition for the first time since he had found the younger boy. He took in the motley of large purple and yellow bruises, cuts and lacerations, and bite marks with an uncontollable rage. As he tended to the injured boy and was forced to listen to his heartwrenching moans of pain, he made a vow to himself to make Chase pay dearly for what he had done to Tyler. Once he had taken care of the injuries that he could, he dressed Tyler in clean clothes and slipped him underneath the blankets tucking them underneath the sleeping boy's chin. Making sure Tyler was sleeping peacefully in a position that didn't cause him anymore pain, Reid called Caleb. He glanced at the clock on the wall as he did this hoping Caleb wasn't asleep in bed.

"Hello?" His heart could have leapt for joy at the sound of Caleb's voice.

"Thank God Caleb! Listen, something horrible has happened and Tyler's hurt and Chase is back and I don't know what to do and I'm really starting freak out--"

"Reid! Calm down, okay? I'll come over there and you can explain to me what happened, alright?" Caleb asked gently.

"Okay." Reid said nodding, hanging up the phone. He crossed the room and sat down on his own bed watching Tyler intently, noticing every wince of pain and every moan of anguish, his heart feeling like someone had it in a vice grip and was squeezing it with all the power they could muster. Reid jumped, startled out of his concentration, when he heard a knock on the door. He crossed the room over to it his heart beating wildly in his chest, he put a hand over his heart in an attempt to calm himself down, before he opened the door to find Caleb standing there waiting with an impatient expression on his face, Pogue standing behind him mimicking Caleb's expression. Reid gestured them inside.

"What's going on Reid?" Caleb asked, not noticing Tyler in the bed. Reid said nothing, only pointing to the bed occupied by a sleeping Tyler. Caleb gasped and quickly made his way over to the bedside, Pogue hot on his heels.

"What the hell happened, Reid?!" Pogue yelled looking back at the quiet blonde. Caleb turned suddenly, fury in his expression directed towards Reid.

"I swear to God Reid, if you had anything to do with this--"

"Me?! ME?! Why the FUCK would I hurt Tyler?! I only found him lying on the ground near the woods! It was Chase! He's back! Obviously you fucked up in killing him so don't even try to blame this shit on me! Tyler means the world to me, you honestly think I would hurt him?! Y'know what? Fuck you Caleb!" Reid said walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a little bit." He muttered slamming the door, and storming off. Caleb noticed that Reid didn't have a shirt or jacket on, realizing that it was pouring rain outside. He directed his attention away from the window to where Pogue was glaring at him heatedly.

"What?" Caleb asked quietly.

"You know damn well what." Pogue snorted. "You really should learn to control yourself around Reid. Do you really believe, even for a split second, that Reid would purposely hurt Tyler?!" Pogue asked angrily. Caleb shook his head sliently. Then Caleb remembered something.

"What did he mean when he said that Tyler meant the world to him?" Caleb asked confused.

"Caleb you are so clueless sometimes." Pogue said chuckling lightly. "Why don't you go get Reid before he gets hit by lightning." Pogue ordered. Caleb nodded vigiorously, and swiftly left the room in search of Reid.

**o-o-o-o-**

Reid trudged through the rain, so angry he couldn't see straight, though he doubted he could anyways thanks to the thick blankets of rain that were pounding into him. He didn't know where he was going he just knew that he needed to get as far away from Caleb as possible. He was in great turmoil finding it hard to accept that something so sinister could happen to someone as innocent and pure as Tyler and Caleb lashing out his anger on him hadn't helped. He looked down and watched the water hit his body then roll silently off to soak into the ground, like the clouds were crying the tears he couldn't let fall. It was then he noticed he still hadn't put a shirt on, he rolled his eyes at his stupidity, knowing he was definitely going to get sick. He heard a twig snap and his head jerked up and looked in the direction of the sound, eyes squinting to see an outline of a blurry figure approaching him. As the figure got closer he noticed it was a tall male with brunette hair, that was similar looking Caleb just older. The man kept coming towards him until he was right in his face, presenting Reid with a malicious smirk.

"You." Reid spat viciously, glaring heatedly at the man before him. The man's evil smirk just widened.

"Oh I missed you too Reid."

**A/N**: Sorry it's short! Hoped you liked it! Thanks a bunch for reading please review!! Big thankies to all those who reviewed last time!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I'm updating! Unfortunately I'm sick as hell still. Oh well. XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant, I wish I did though.

"Get the fuck away from me you bastard." Reid said furiously.

"Now Reid is that any way to treat an old friend?" The older boy chided.

"You hurt Tyler, I'm already close to wanting to kill you I wouldn't push my luck any further if I was you, Chase." Reid growled.

"Whatever do you mean Reid? Tyler and I just had some fun. In fact I enjoyed it very much, I'm sure he did as well." Chase taunted with a mailicious smirk.

Reid's face twisted in rage as his control on his anger snapped. With a loud yell of anger Reid hurled himself at the older boy, knocking him to the ground. They wrestled around with each other on the ground until Chase finally got the upper hand, pinning Reid to the ground and staddling the blonde boy beneath him. Reid's eyes flashed black as he threw Chase off of him and began kicking and punching him with all his strength. Chase smirked as his eyes turned obsidian, throwing Reid backwards making him collide with a tree. Reid let out a loud strangled cry of pain, feeling something snap and slid down the tree to the ground panting. Chase walked forward and kneeled in front of him, taking his face in his hands.

"Aw, are you tired already? The fun's only beginning Reid." Chase said with a dark grin gently trailing his fingers down Reid's bare chest, relishing in the fear in the younger boy's eyes.

**o-o-o-o-o-oo-**

Caleb took off running at the sound of someone screaming in pain. He followed the sound and found a gruesome sight. Reid was pinned to the ground with a small knife protruding out of his shoulder while Chase was on top of him, forcefully pressing his lips against the blonde boy's with a brusing force. Reid struggled furiously to get out of the older boy's grasp but Chase had him completely pinned, smirking he started to move his hands lower fingering the younger boy's waist band. Reid's eyes widened in fear and panic, his struggles doubling in a desperate attempt to escape his torture. Caleb growled, his eyes transforming into a vicious obsidian, and threw a huge wave of Power towards Chase crashing him into a nearby tree.

"Reid! Reid, are you ok?" Caleb asked gently shaking the younger boy. Reid violently flinched away from his friend's touch. "It's ok! It's Caleb. Your safe, I won't let him hurt you buddy." Caleb said reassuringly watching as Reid's eyes slowly slid open.

"Caleb?" Reid asked groggily. "What happened? How's Tyler?" Reid asked straining to keep his blurry vision focused on Caleb's figure. Caleb anxiously examined the barely coherent boy below him. He had minor cuts, mild greenish yellow bruises, the knife in his shoulder, and a deep gash on his head. Caleb knew Reid had lost too much blood and was nearing unconsciousness, he also knew it was better for him to keep the blonde awake.

"Nothing happened everything's fine. Tyler's with Pogue who's workin on patching him up. Let's get you back to the dorms." Caleb lied biting his lip. He looked up and noticed that Chase had long ago fled while he was caught up with Reid. He sighed and gently picked the now unconscious boy up in his arms and headed back to the dorms. _'Pogue's gonna be SO pissed.'_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What the FUCK Caleb?!" Pogue screamed as Caleb ran in the room and quickly set Reid down on the bed. "I told you to go get him so he WOULDN'T get hurt, but instead you beat the living hell out of him! What the fuck is wrong with you, man?!" Pogue ranted keeping an eye on the sleeping Tyler from the corner of his eye as he glared heatedly at Caleb.

"Chase is back, attacked Reid, no time to explain, Reid needs to be healed. NOW." Caleb rushed hurrying over to where Pogue was and pushing him towards the unconscious blonde. Pogue huffed at Caleb then placed his hands on Reid's chest, his eyes darkening to that familar obsidian. After a few moments Pogue's eyes returned to normal as he straightened up with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"What is it? Why isn't he healed?" Caleb said noticing Reid was still badly beaten and bloody. He also noticed the blonde boy growing paler by the second.

"His subconscious is refusing the magic, making it impossible for me to heal him." Pogue sighed as he ran a hand through his wavy hair.

"What? Why?!"

"I don't know! He's probably worried about Tyler and won't accept any healing magic until he's sure Tyler's safe. You can try to keep healing him, but remember you've already Ascended."

"I know." Caleb said sighing. "I'll just have to help him the old fashioned way. Beside you know more about healing than the rest of us. So for now just toss me that first-aid kit." Caleb said kneeling down next to the bed as Pogue handed him the first-aid kit. Pogue went back to healing Tyler while Caleb examined Reid, deciding what he should take care of first.

"Do lawyers have to know how to save their clients after their done sucking them dry?" Pouge said teasingly.

"Hardy har har." Caleb said rolling his eyes. "And for your information I took a class in first-aid so I could be prepared should the need arise, on an occassion such as this."

"Yeah yeah...Pompous ass." Pogue muttered turning back to healing the youngest brunette of the four boys.

"What was that?" Caleb asked glaring back at Pogue.

"Hm? Oh nothing." Caleb rolled his eyes turning his attention back to the blonde below him, knowing the knife would have to come out first so he could stop the blood flowing profusely from the wound.

"Pogue?"

"Mmm?"

"You might wanna cover your ears." Pogue was about to ask why but was cut off with an ear-piercing scream as Caleb pulled the knife out of Reid's shoulder.

**A/N**: Hope you liked it!! Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please review!! If you didn't like this chappie I can redo it, cuz I'm drugged up with Motrin and feeling exhausted at the moment so that's the reason why if it sounds weird. Why the heck am I sick all the effin time?! It sucks major arse! Oh well. I don't know if Caleb wants to be a lawyer I just remember he wanted to go to Harvard, and I used your word Marcus1223 hope you don't mind ;). Thanks a cookie jar load to all that reviewed last time! XD 'Till next time! X3


End file.
